Arch-Druid
The Arch-Druid of Vestyra, known personally as Faerona, is the current avatar of nature. She has been the current Arch-Druid for a little over 2 centuries now and although she is respected and revered among them, there has recently begun to be unrest among druids at her more passive nature. Appearance Faerona stands 7'2" (2.18m) and weighs 250 lbs. She has long ears sweeping back from her head and short redish-brown fur covering her body instead of the normal grayish blue her race normally has. Her clothes look like they were grown rather then made. As green as the land she lives in they are deceptively tough. She does have various decorations such as a cloak made from the pelt of an unknown animal and shoulder guards seemingly made from deer skulls. Although the cloths she wields and the power she exudes are enough to give any brave warrior pause, Faerona is able to simultaneously give off an aura of calm and peace. She has, at the same time, a fierce visage as well as a kind motherly one. Personality Faerona is a naturally kind and empathetic person. She would much rather give 2nd and 3rd chances before punishing those who've done wrong. As the Arch-Druid, however, she doesn't hesitate to chastise those who would defy her or question her decisions. It is her soft nature that has begun to cause unrest in the druid community. Faerona seems content to allow those cities that have survived this far live in peace so long as they've stopped encroaching on the wild. She no longer has the drive to wipe them from existence that her predecessors have had. Some druids see this as a mistake and a weakness claiming that the longer they wait the more time the enemy has to prepare and get stronger. Biography Faerona was born 4/23/1846 among the druids of Vestyra. It was immediately apparent that her connection with nature was different than most druids. Where most druids respected and in turn were respected by nature. Faerona was loved. Where all druids were taught how to commune with nature and to follow the will of the forest. Nature seemed to seek out and find Faerona almost seeming to shape it's will to hers rather than the other way around. This connection was confirmed when, at the age of 3, Faerona was found wandering out of the forest clutching the Orb of Nature. Although the dream of all druids, none had seen the orb for generations. It was immediatly apparent that she was meant to lead their circle to new heights and that greatness was in her future. Although no one questioned it, some were surprised that she was chosen, seeing as she hated fighting and the savagery of nature, preferring instead to nurse wounded animals back to health rather then teach them strength. This flew in the face of one of the basic principles of nature, the strong survive the weak die. To no ones surprise, the Arch-Druid named Faerona her successor shortly before she passed. Although many knew of her soft nature, many thought that she would see the importance of fighting civilization once she was Arch-Druid. Instead she saw the opposite. She saw scared and beaten animals hiding in their dens. Content that the civilized world held no threat to her natural world, she has decided to leave them alone and has not gone to battle for centuries. Although small skirmishes still happen, nothing even close to the size of battles fought in the past have happened since she took the mantle of Arch-Mage. Although she is still very much respected and adored, there are small druid circles that have become discontent with the way things are now and prefer how it used to be. There are rumors of hidden groups that have been making plans and a coup d'etat may be coming. Luckily Faerona has her Hunter who has been rooting out and keeping the peace during this volatile time. Abilities & Equipment Enhanced Senses: Faerona's naturally connection to nature and its inhabitants has affected her physically as much as it has mentally and spiritually. Her sense are unparalleled to the point where many think she must just be able to see the future. She is so aware that she can sense subtle changes in posture and attitude where she can tell what you're going to do before you actually make up your mind to do it. Avatar of Nature: Being the Arch-Druid, Faerona is able to bring down the full might of the wild upon those who would threaten it. She is the voice of the forest, what she says is law and none dare disobey a direct order. Orb of Nature:The orb is rumored to only find those who have the strongest connection to nature. Finding this artifact is the dream of every druid and is a sign that nature approves of you and has chosen you to speak on it's behalf. Spiritus: Also known as the staff of the Arch-Druid, this staff has been passed from one arch-druid to the next for centuries. The staff hold tremendous power and grants it's wielders power over life and death.